Exercise is seen as an ever more important mechanism by which to live a healthier and fuller life. One of the important muscle groups to exercise is the abdominal muscles.
A number of devices have been developed to facilitate abdominal muscle exercise. However, these devices tend to be complicated, difficult to use and expensive. A need therefore exists for an improved abdominal muscle exercising device which is simple to use, inexpensive and effective.